Worth My While
by FallingFantasy
Summary: Rue Hayrim is a 12 year old girl living in District 11. It's her first reaping, & she couldn't be more frightened. Two of her brothers were already chosen, one who was the first killed, the other the last. So she has the same chance as anyone else, right? Wrong. The story of what really happened during the 74th Hunger Games, told from Rue's perspective. Rated T for Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: The Reaping

***Disclaimer:* I do not own any of the original characters created by Susan Collins that are used in this story.**

* * *

**Chapter One; The Reaping**

I wake up in the morning feeling cold as ice. I turn to my sister Lacey, who's sound asleep next to me. We have a four bedroom house, one of the largest in our neighborhood, The Katniss. We're named after the Katniss plant, because it's a dirty root-like plant found in the woods, that isn't very flavorful. Only poor people who can get their hands on it eat it. And we're a poor neighborhood, so it makes sense.

One room is the room for my mom and dad. The other is for all three girls. I'm the oldest being 12, and then there's Lacey, who's eight years old. In the other double bed is Heera and Krissa. Heera is six, and Krissa is four, so she doesn't know much. The bedroom next to ours is the one for all the boys. One bed is dedicated to Turn and Nade. Turn is nine years old, and Nade is five. The other bed is dedicated for Fayero and Eddie. Fayero is, was sixteen, and Eddie is, was 18. Eddie was chosen for the male tribute for District 11 in the 69th Hunger Games, when I was eight. I had the closest bond with Eddie out of all my brothers. But he's gone now. He was the last one killed.

Fayero was chosen for the 72nd Hunger Games when I was 10. He was the first one killed. Now there's just three girls, and two boys. A family of eight quickly went to a family of six. My parents took it really badly, but it seemed like my grandparents, who live in the last bedroom, took it the worst. They never even speak much anymore, except to Krissa and. I think she's they're favorite grandchild. Maybe because she still has hope.

I slowly climb out of the covers, being careful not to wake Lacey, Heera, or Krissa up. For one year, we were okay, because there was no one who could be entered in the Hunger Games. But this year, we're back to normal, because I turned twelve this year. I wish that I didn't turn twelve till later in the year, after the reaping. Then we'd at least have two years. I walk down to the kitchen, where I take out a box of cornflakes and milk. We made the cornflakes ourselves, since we grow crops here.

I grab a spoon, and begin to eat my breakfast in silence. I wish Eddie were still here. He'd come down and comfort me, even though he would be secretly scared himself. He always made me feel better though. "Rue," a hushed voice says. I drop my spoon on the ground, being startled by this voice. "Oh!" I say as I turn around and see Lacey. "Why are you up? You should be asleep." "I had a nightmare," she says. "Oh," I say picking up my spoon and getting another one.

"Why are _you_ up?" Lacey asks back. "I couldn't sleep," I say continuing to eat my cornflakes. "They won't pick you," Lacey says, "you're only one person. Plus it's your first year so-…" "Lacey stop!" I yell at her. I turn around and see a silent tear fall from her eye. "Oh, no." I get up and come over to her. I wipe the tear from her face and take her hands. "I'm sorry Lacey. This is just really scary for me. You're lucky. You won't be entered for four years. You don't have anything to worry about." "I have you to worry about," she says.

I let out a sigh and release one of her hands. I keep a hold of one hand, and lead her upstairs where I put her back to bed. "Get some sleep," I say. I give her a kiss on the forehead and go back downstairs to finish my breakfast. I look at the full bowl of cornflakes. I've only eaten a few, but I'm just not hungry. I know it's bad to waste food, but I just can't eat. So I leave the bowl on the table, for someone else to finish. Upstairs, I can hear my mother waking everyone up.

Well I guess there really wasn't much point of putting Lacey back to bed. I quickly run upstairs into the bathroom, where I open the window and climb out to sit on the roof. Whenever I need to think I come out here. It's just so peaceful and quiet; I can really appreciate the beauty, and completely forget about everything going on. It's like I have my own little world, all to myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a mockingjay on the roof. "Ahh, ahhh, ahh, ahhhh," I sing. The mockingjay falls silent, and turns its attention to me. After a moment, it repeats the tune and sings it back. It starts to move closer to me as it does so.

Another mockingjay comes after hearing this noise, and comes on the roof. This time I whistle the tune, and pretty soon all the nearby mockingjays pick this up. This is the tune we use to let each other know that work is over in the fields. More mockingjays all around start to sing this tune, and I know that there must be other people whistling this too.

This is our way of silently reaching out to each other. It's our silent rebellion. The Peacekeepers will never understand that this is a way of communication between us. I whistle again, and the mockingjay who was originally on the roof finally makes his way to me, and climbs upon my hand. "Wish I was like you," I mutter, "free." "Rue!" my mother says. Her voice makes me jump, which startles the mockingjay, and it flies away. I turn around to see my mom by the bathroom window.

"Thanks a lot!" I say. Then I mutter, "you scared it away." "I'm sorry Rue," Mom says, "but it's time to get dressed for the reaping." She reaches out her hand to help me back in, and then she takes me to her room. "I have a special outfit for you today," she says with a smile as she opens up her small closet. "I was just going to wear my white dress with the green clovers," I say. "You can wear that for the next reaping," she says. Yeah. If there's a next reaping for me.

"Or you can wear it to the celebration party tonight," she says in a cheery voice. That is, if I'm able to come to the celebration party tonight. There's a secret thing in District 11, where the families who have members that weren't picked get together and have a party, where as the other two, or sometimes even one family sits back at home and mourns. We were that family twice. We could easily be it a third time.

I don't really know if other districts do it, but it's a tradition here. Mom takes out a beautiful knit red dress from a wooden hanger. It has a circle neckline cut, and an attached black belt with a golden square where the belt loops through. "Wow," I say, "it's beautiful." "Try it on," Mom says with a smile. I take the dress and replace my old pajamas with it. Mom helps me with the belt, and I take a look in the mirror. "Now _you're_ the one who's beautiful," Mom says.

I really do look beautiful, for the first time. The red makes my dark brown eyes pop out, and it makes my chocolate skin glow. I let my dark brownish-black hair flow down, and I suddenly feel _pretty_. But what does it matter? This isn't a joyful event. "Here," Mom says. She takes out something from a drawer, and puts it around my neck. On my neck, lays a beautiful tiny gold heart, that has a music note inside of it. "I call it, the Mockingjay note," she says. "Like the call. The note's as beautiful as their song." It was true.

There was something about the design of the whole necklace that was just simply gorgeous. The outlined shape of the heart was encrusted with diamonds all around, with the beautiful note just resting inside of the open heart. "It's a good luck charm," my moms says, "it brings you luck." "Thank you," I whisper. Mom crouches down on the ground and gives me a hug. "What if I get picked?" I ask. "You won't," Mom says hopefully. "But you can't assure that." "You're necklace will," she responds. "But what if I do?" I ask again. "Then," my mom says not being able to bare the thought, "be strong.

"Remember you're goals, and don't give up. You could easily win it. But you won't need to, because you aren't getting picked." There's a long pause of silence, and then my mom says, "I love you Rue." "I love you too mom." We walk downstairs to greet the whole family. Lacey is wearing a beautiful thin-strapped white dress, that is frilly at the bottom and blows in the wind. Heera wears a long sleeved, purple dress, Krissa has a pink short sleeved dress on with white swirls, and the boys are dressed very nicely with striped long-sleeved shirts with matching blazers, and their hair is gelled up.

"How cute," I say. "You wook pwetty," Krissa says. "Thank you," I say, "you look pretty too." "Ready to go?" my grandfather asks. We all nod in unison, and begin to walk out. We don't really use cars in District 11, so we always walk or ride bikes to places. Today, we all walk in one line, all holding hands, praying silently. I see my mom whispering something to my father, and he nods and takes everyone to the back. Grandma, Grandpa, Lacey, Heera, Krissa, Nate, Turn, oh Turn. He reminds me a lot of Eddie.

My mom walks me up to a desk where a Peacekeeper stands, grabbing people's fingers and placing them on a metal square. I turn to my mom questioning her, but she just pushes me ahead. We get in line behind everyone else, but when we get to the front, the man starts giving my mom a hard time. "Excuse me ma'am to enter the Hunger Games you must be from age 12-18." "I know," she says, "but you see, my daughter, Rue…" "We could care less about your child's name or your life story," the Peacekeeper says.

How rude. "I know," she says, "but it's her first year, so I just wanted to be by her…" "Calling backup," the Peacekeeper says into some device on his shoulder. Immediately more Peacekeepers come in, and start to grab my mom. "Hey let me go!" she shouts. "Mommy!" I scream, "Mom!" I try to go after her, but one Peacekeeper holds me back and forces my finger down on the plate. "Ouch!" I say waving my finger in the air. It cut me, and took blood. Why do they need it?

The peacekeeper pushes me up to my assigned row for twelve year-olds, and then leaves. This is it. My first reaping. My name could be called. But it also couldn't. I mean, I'm one in millions. District 11 is one of the larger districts, so what are the chances my name would be called? Then again, someone's name has to be called, so I have the same chance that all the other girls do.

Grim Yolando comes up to the stage and taps the microphone to see if it's working. This time, he's wearing a sparkling green tux, and his icy blue hair is gelled up, just like all the other boys in 11. His purple eyes are too bright, and the purple swirls coming from his eyes pop out on his pale skin. "Attention," he says, "is this on? Oh goody!"

"Welcome, to the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favor! That is, the odds of _not _getting picked. I mean, this is a HUGE honor! Am I right? Or am I right?" He leaves a pause for people to cheer and clap, but no one does. "Well then, moving on," he says, "heh-heh, awkward…." "Get on with it!" someone yells from the crowd. Before we know it a group of Peacekeepers come and take that man away. "Anyways," Grim says, "as you know, the tradition of the Reapings are to tell our story of why the Hunger Games are held to this very day…." Grim goes on telling the story of how District 13 broke out in rebellion, and the Capitol defeated them. Now District 13 is blown up, and no longer exists.

"We actually have a surprise this year," Grim says, "even though this is not an 'exciting Quarter-Quell,' you may have come to the realization that the population of boys in District 11 are very low, so we don't have an even amount of eligible boys. So this year, any boy is eligible to enter who is under the age of twelve, through eighteen!"

A huge gasp from the crowd comes over, and I know that my family is thinking the same thing I am. Now Turn or Nate could be entered. Along side me. What else could go wrong?

Next he shows the annual video, which of course he always starts tearing up at. I feel something moving under my arm, and turn to see that Lacey has made her way through the crowd. "Lacey," I whisper, "you aren't supposed to be here!" "I know," she says, "but I wanted to wish you good luck. Good luck." "Thanks," I say. I hold her hand and squeeze it tight as we watch the video. A sudden thought occurs to me. This is really happening. After this video, Grim will announce who will be the two tributes who participate in the 74th Annual Hunger Games. That could be me.

I start to have a silent freak out, and all the words of the video become un-clear, and everything around me becomes fuzzy. I feel like I'm going to faint, and in this case, I wish I could to get out of the Reaping. But even then they might still make me participate. I need to calm down. I need to calm down. But I have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach…..

In Panem, they always called ladies first. "And the lucky tribute is..." Grim says with a smile. But before he even takes that slip of paper out, I know who it is. "Rue Hayrim." A look of panic spreads across my face. I have to wipe it off, for Lacey's sake. In four years she'll have to do this too, and as her older sister I have to set an example.

I release her hand, and slowly walk up the steps in front of the Justice Building of District 11. "Any volunteers?" asks Grim. No one speaks. "And now for the male tribute," Grim moves on flashing his pearly white teeth at the cameras. He makes me sick. "Turn Hayrim!"

Oh no. Not Turn. This just can't be! Grim said that boys under 12 could be entered, but I didn't think someone that age would actually get picked! What are the odds?! "Look at that ladies and gentlemen! Brother and sister as the District 11 Tributes, I present to you..."

"No!" I yell jumping off the stage. I run past the Peacekeepers and grab Turn. They aren't allowed to put me with my brother. I refuse to be the reason of his death. "Um, hello?" Grim says. A Peacekeeper runs after me and teasers me to the ground.

I can't move, I'm still with electricity running through my body. "Any volunteers?" Grim asks again this time for Turn. "I volunteer," a deep voice says in the crowd. I don't know who the volunteer is, my world is going black as I slowly pass out, but whoever it is, just saved my brother's life.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Luck is Bad Luck

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey readers! Sorry it's taken me soooo long to update this chapter! I have three other stories updated, and everyone's been asking me to update them, so it's been taking a while to get out more chapters for each of them! Also I've been working on some stories that aren't published yet, so I've been really busy! Don't worry though, I'll keep updating whenever I can! I'll try to update as soon as possible though! Thanks for being such loyal and great readers! Hope you like this next chapter! And be sure to leave me a review!**

**-FallingFantasy**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Good Luck is Bad Luck**

* * *

I suddenly remember something Eddie told me when he was still alive. Eddie always wanted to be an actor. He studied everything possible on actors, even though there weren't many acting opportunities in 11. One day, at school, he had a big math final. I wished him good luck before he went to school, but he told me not to. So I asked him why. "Because," he had said, "good luck is bad luck." I cocked my head to the side to show him I was confused. How did he expect me to know that?

I was six. "According to the Professional Terms of Stage Book," he had said, "To wish someone good luck, is bad luck. You should always say, 'break a leg.'"

"But I don't want you to break a leg!" I had said confused. He laughed and ruffled my hair. "It's a relative term. Bye squirt, have a good day at school."

As he shut the door, I whispered, "Break a leg."

Now, I lay in darkness. Maybe I'm un-conscious. Maybe I'm sleeping and this was all a dream. Or if I'm lucky, I'm dead. Yeah, let's go with that. Dead. I guess it's better. I'll miss my mom though. And my dad. And Lacey. And everyone else in my family. And the mockingjays. But maybe I'll see them in the afterworld.

"Rue," a gentle voice says, "Rue, wake up."

"Huh?" I ask. I rub my eyes, and look up to see my mom shaking me.

Yes! It was just a dream! But something feels weird. My bed feels, really soft. I prop myself up and look around. I'm in a small, square, wooden room. There's a door that's the same color as the wall, and across from it is a soft, red, cushioned couch that I lay on.

"Mom," I say, "where am I?"

"You're in the waiting room of the District 11 Justice Building," my dad says. I look over to see that he's standing next to my mom.

"Did I get picked?" I ask frightened.

"Yes," my father whispers. A tear starts to fall from my eye.

"No," my dad says, "no tears Rue." Dad crouches down on the floor and takes my hands. "Rue, no matter what you can't show them that you're weak. You can climb trees, so if there's trees, immediately run to them. If you can just hide and find a way to get food, then you could win this thing!"

"Dad," I say, "there's twenty four tributes and only one comes out. I'm twelve years old. There are people who've trained for their entire lives doing this! I-…."

"Shh," my mother cuts me off, "don't talk like that. Stay positive. You _can_ do this." My mom and dad try to put on hopeful faces, but it's impossible. We all know I'm not going to make it. I start to become panicked, and I reach in to hug both my parents. But of course, a Peacekeeper has to come in and ruin everything.

"Times up!" he says.

"Can we please just have a few more min-…" Dad starts.

"Times _up_!" he yells again. He grabs my parents and starts to take them out.

"Mom! Dad!" I scream after them.

"Rue!" mom shouts.

"We love-…" they start, but the door shuts before they can finish, and now I'm alone. "I love you," I whisper. No one ever did say break a leg. Lacey said good luck, but that's bad luck. So I've just got it coming for me. The Peacekeeper soon returns and throws in Lacey.

"Lacey!" I shout. I get up from where I'm sitting and hug her.

"Rue," she starts crying.

"Shhh," I say, "don't cry. It will be okay. Take care of Krissa, and Nate, and make sure Turn is nice to you."

"Rue," Lacey says, "you have to win! You have to! You can! I know you can!"

I nod my head as if I agree, but I know it won't happen.

"I love you Rue," she says.

"I love you Lacey," I say back.

"Please Rue," she says breaking into more tears, "please." I don't know what she is trying to say by please. Is she saying please win? Or is she asking me to please try? Maybe she's saying please don't die, or please don't leave. Whatever it is, that word is going to stick with me.

_Please_.

_You have to win._

That's going to stick with me too.

"Rue," she manages to get out, "here." I look up and see Lacey take something out from her dress pocket. In her hand, is a beautiful, grass necklace. It's been twisted and weaved out of grass, and in the middle is a wooden star.

"It's beautiful," I say. "Is it for me?"

"Yes," she says, "to keep with you. I made it myself."

"Thank you," I whisper. Only one problem. Now I have two tokens. I'm only allowed one.

The Peacekeeper comes back in and takes Lacey out. Now I'm alone again. I try to think about what to do with the necklace Lacey made. I remember watching a T.V. show, where the girl got a text, and instead of taking her phone out of her pocket, she took it out of her bra. All I could think was why would she put it there? It was kind of weird. I look at my dress. There are no pockets. So I guess I only have one option.

I curl up the necklace and stick it in my training bra. Now _I _feel weird. I'm about to have a freak out as I come to reality of that this is really happening, when the Peacekeeper comes back and takes me out.

"Where are we going?" I ask looking up at the tall man. He doesn't answer. On my right side, there's another Peacekeeper leading a big, muscled, guy. His head is shaved, and he has dark brown skin like me. This must be who volunteered for Turn.

He looks like he's been training his whole life too. Maybe he'll join the careers, and kill me. I look up at the ceiling and notice two televisions that are broadcasting this boy and I. I put on a brave face, and try to look brave rather than weak. The Peacekeepers shove us onto a train that is labeled "11." We walk on and are led to a large sitting room. It's beautiful! There's hundreds and hundreds of refreshment and snack tables, with more foods and drinks that I even know what they are. There's three sets of sitting areas. On the far left next to a black door, are four leather white chairs all across from each other, with two on one side, and two on the other.

In the middle of the room, there's four white leather chairs again set up the same way, but this time there's a glass coffee table in the middle. On the right side next to some fancy, silver elevator, there's another set of four white leather chairs set up the same way, without a table. The walls are a pretty shade of a retro looking blue, and the floors are carpeted with executive white carpets, with black swirls all over. "Sit down!" one of the Peacekeepers yells.

We do as he says, and sit next to each other in the middle sitting area. The Peacekeepers leave, and a short while after, a tall, slim woman comes in. She has pale skin, and has long, red hair. Her eyes are a pretty shade of green, and she has a few freckles over her cheeks and nose. She wears a long, flirty, blue cocktail dress that is one shoulder, and her shoes must be at least 7 inches tall! She immediately walks over to the refreshment table where she gets a glass of water.

"Man, when is this train going to start moving?" Right after she says that, I feel the ground moving beneath me. "Thank you!" she mutters. She walks over to us, and sits in front of me and takes a sip of her water. Then, she just stares at us. "Well?" she asks.

"Well what?" I ask, "who are you?"

"Oh!" she says. Oh boy. "I'm Alana Bodair. I'll be you guys' mentor." Great. We've got a bumble brain for a mentor.

"I'm Rue," I say. She looks at the tall, buff guy sitting next to me and says, "and your name?"

"Were you not at the reaping?" he barks at her. "Did you not hear the names?"

"I did," she says, "but I don't really remember anything-…"

"Thresh!" he cuts her off.

"I beg your pardon?" she asks.

"Thresh. My name is Thresh."

_Thresh._

"That's right," she says, "you're the young man who volunteered for this girl's younger brother. You must've really wanted to be picked." In District 11, we've had quite a few people win. Not as many as the Career districts, though.

"So," Thresh says, "are you going to teach us something?"

"What do you want to know?" Alana asks.

"Oh I don't know," Thresh says, "Maybe how to win this thing, or something like that."

I can't help but give a tiny chuckle. "Hmmm," she says, "I would say….try hard."

"Wow thanks that helps," Thresh says smashing his fist against the table. We hear a noise from our right, and see a man has just stepped out of the elevator.

"Sorry I'm late," he says adjusting his tie. The man has shaggy, dark brown hair, and is wearing a long sleeved purple button up shirt, with a black vest, and a silver tie. He has long black pants, and nice black dress shoes.

"Ah William," Alana says, "so good to see you." She puts her leg over the chair, and starts to make a weird purring sound.

"Oh god," Thresh says putting his face in his hand. This supposed "William" guy comes over and takes a seat in front of Thresh.

"Yes…Alana….so good to…see you?" he says kind of questioning his choice of words.

"Well it's always a pleasure," she says stroking his cheek.

"Yes well…." He says while putting her hand back in her lap. He takes a look at me and Thresh. "I'm Will Grake. Your _real_ mentor. Alana is the most recent but…" he says the next part in a whisper, "I'm sure you can already tell that she isn't much of a help." "Let's see," he says taking out a sheet of paper. "Rue Hayrim and Thresh Owens."

"Think you can give us better advice than she did?" Thresh asks laughing.

"I think I can try," Will says back with a laugh. "It's going to be hard out there. And I mean _hard._"

"Well thank you captain obvious," Thresh says.

"Look kid," Will says, "I'm not going to take any shit from you. If you think you know so much, than you can take her as your mentor. But I'm going to tell you what I know and only what I know. If you want to stay alive, I suggest you listen."

Thresh takes a gulp and doesn't say anything.

"That's what I thought," Will says. "Now anyways, I suggest you take your best talent, and use that. Now there's going to be an interview, and you need to show them your best attitude. Make them _love _you. Thresh, I suggest you be nicer and less snotty. Rue, talk more, and put on a sweet little girl act. Anyone's a sucker for a littler girl in the Hunger Games."

All of a sudden Grim, our escort, enters from the door on the left side of the room.

"Dinner's at six o' clock sharp everyone! Rue, Thresh, come to your rooms with me." Thresh and I both get up and follow Grim. I'm walking rather slow, so I half-expect for Thresh to push me aside and tell me to move it, but instead he respectfully keeps his distance and stays behind me.

"This is your room Rue," Grim says, "and yours it right next door Thresh. Remember, dinner's at six o' clock."

"Okay, thank you," I say. Grim walks out, and I can hear him saying, "Six o' clock!" I laugh, and turn the doorknob to my room. All I can say is, wow. It's nothing like I've _ever_seen before!

The room is HUGE, to start out with. There's a large, king size bed, no, bigger, in the middle of the room. The sheets are yellow, with pink, orchid flowers all over, and the cover pillows match. I walk over to the bed and run my hand along the sheets. "Wow," I say. It feels so soft, it's so satiny; it's just absolutely amazing! I plop down on the bed, and it bounces! I remove the covers and notice that it's a water bed! Not just a water bed, but a water bed with real, living, _fish _inside of it! I turn over on my stomach and put my hands on my forehead to see better.

There must be thousands in there! They all swim around happily, occasionally bumping into the walls. I giggle a bit at those ones. Then I notice a remote control on the side of my bed. There's one green button, so I press it to see what it does. All of a sudden the circles that I thought were just the circles of the cushion part of the bed, shoot out little rainbow flakes inside of the bed! They must be feeders. All the little fishes swim to the top, battling for the food, and snapping the flakes in their mouth once they get it. This makes me smile. I get up from the bed and notice a long wooden desk across from the bed by the door. On top of it is a large black television.

I find a remote and turn it on, and of course, re-runs of The Hunger Games are playing. I don't want to watch, so I turn it off. To the right side of the door is a large wooden bureau. I open it up, and there's millions of different outfits! They're all so gorgeous, I have a hard time deciding which one to wear.

I get a new pair of underwear, and pick out a yellow dress with white swirls on it. It has short, puffy sleeves, and stops at my knees. It reminds me of the one that Krissa was wearing, except hers was in pink, and the sleeves weren't as puffy. I notice two brown, wooden double doors to the right of the bureau in the middle of the room.

I open them up, and my mouth drops again. "Wow," I repeat. There's a huge bathroom! In the middle is a large garden tub, with jets! To the left of it is a large sink, and then there's a separate door with a toilet in it. To the right of the garden tub is a tall shower. It's so fancy, we have showers back at 11, but nothing like this! I set the dress and underwear on the garden tub, and take off my clothes and put them next to the dress. I almost forget the necklace Lacey gave me when it slips out.

"Oh!" I say. I take off my necklace that mom gave me, and hide both the necklaces under the sink cabinet. I get into the shower, and try to figure out how to turn it on. There's so many buttons and dials and knobs! How am I supposed to know which ones do what? I start by pressing a white button in the middle, which turns the water on. There's two buttons directly next to that. On the right there's a red button, and on the left there's a blue. I press the blue, and boy is that a mistake!

"Cold! Cold cold cold cold cold!" I shout. I quickly hit the red button and it makes the water warmer. I keep pressing buttons, and they all keep changing the pressure or style of the water. One makes the water hit my back so hard it hurts, while another makes the water come out nice and soft.

I never knew that water could be dispersed from a faucet in so many different ways! One way makes the water sprinkle out in different shots, and another makes it come out in one long, wide stream like a waterfall. I finally find a pink button that makes a silver faucet appear from the side of the shower, and shampoo is squirted in my hair. I reach up to scrub it, but two, soft, gloved hands come out and scrub it in for me. I rinse the shampoo out and press a yellow button that squirts conditioner on me.

All the scents smell so good! Why don't we have this stuff back at home? Lastly, I press a purple button that rubs soap all over my body, then I rinse everything off and turn the shower off. I slide the door open, and a mechanical hand comes and hands me a towel.

"Well thanks hand," I say while wrapping the towel around me. The hand gestures a sign like men in the army do when they respond to the captain, and I laugh. Then it disappears back into the wall.

I step out of the bathroom and look to the left side of the room. There's a large, black window. I find a remote on a table next to it, and there's a few buttons. I click the first button that is labeled 1, and the window turns into a large mirror! I quickly run back in the bathroom and change into my dress while I let my hair dry curly. I go back to the mirror and look into it. I look really, pretty. I press the second button, labeled 1, and two walls become mirrors. The third labeled 1 makes three walls turn into mirrors, and the fourth wall labeled 1 makes the whole room a wall of mirrors!

The same goes for all the other buttons in coordination. All the walls become the pattern except for the ceiling. I press the buttons labeled two, which makes the window pattern a forest. It just seems so peaceful. The third button makes the wall a roof tilted down, with the sky above it. It's as if I'm back at home sitting in my favorite spot on the roof. The fourth button makes the wall a field of tilled land, with workers working to harvest crops. It's just like work at home! The fifth button turns the wall into a city, with Capitol people walking everywhere. They all dress so odd!

With these un-matching colored clothes, neon eye shadows, face tattoos, and obnoxious hairstyles, they just look like makeup dolls! I don't understand how anyone could dress so silly, and call it fashion. The very last button, is the most amazing button of all. It turns the wall into a night sky. It reminds me of home, so open, peaceful, and free. All that's missing is a mockingjay.

"Knock knock," I hear Grim say, "Rue it is exactly six o' five, and you are five minutes late to dinner!"

"Oh shame on me!" I say sarcastically, "Please spare me o' great one!"

"Just come out please," he says. As he walks away, I hear him shout once again, "six o' clock!" I come out of my room and make my way to the dining hall. Right in the middle of the room, is a large, wooden, oval table, with a fancy white table cloth over it. I can barley see the table; there's so much food covering it! Over behind the table, is another one of those glass walls. The train is moving so fast, I can't even see anything outside, and it's giving me a headache, so I just take a seat and stare at the food.

Chicken, roast beef, turkey, thousands of salads that I don't know the names of, garlic bread, cheese bread, white bread, wheat bread, cornbread, corn muffins, blueberry muffins, spaghetti with butter and sauces, why there's even some fancy dish called "Chicken Parmesan!" I've never seen any of these Capitol foods in District 11 before, I can't wait to eat!

"Wow," I say, "it all looks so amazing!" A short woman with blonde, straight hair comes over wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, and a long white apron. In front of all five us, Grim, Will, Alana, Thresh and I, she puts down a beautiful glass of some dark, red liquid. "Thank you," I say looking up at her, "You're pretty." She quickly nods and then hurries away. "What was that all about?" I ask.

"Rue," Grim says taking a sip of his glass, "we do not mingle with the Avox people."

"Avox people?" I ask.

"Avoxes are people who have committed crimes in the Capitol, so they cut their tongues out so they can't speak. Then they serve as servants in the Capitol for life," Thresh tells me.

"Oh," I say.

"Yeah…" he adds.

I mutter under my breath, "how nice…"

"What?" Grim asks taking another sip from his glass.

"Nothing," I say.

I pick up the glass that the Avox girl gave to me and start to raise it to my mouth. But right as I take a sip, everyone screams, "NO!"

"Bleh!" I shout spitting out the drink. "What is this? It's _awful_!" Thresh starts bursting into laughter, spitting his cornbread out all over Grim.

"Manners young man!" Grim shouts wiping the bread off of him. I can't help but break into laughter too. Thresh and I just sit there laughing with each other, while everyone else stares at us.

When we finally finish, Alana says, "Rue dear, you just drank _wine_."

"Ew," I say, "it was gross."

"That's because you're only a mere child," Grim says lifting his glass. I set the glass down, and stare down at the ground, feeling embarrassed.

"Rue keep eye contact during meals," Alana says, "it's the _proper_ way."

"Why do I need to know that?" I ask.

"Because," Will says, "you have to make the Capitol people love you."

"Huh?" I ask.

"There's going to be a series of events," Will says, "the first event, the Opening Ceremony. Once we get to the Capitol, you will enter a building where each of you will get your own prep-team to get you ready. Then your assigned stylist will dress you in a spectacular outfit, and you two will go in a carriage together, and smile. Make the people scream like crazy for you. If they love you, you'll get sponsors."

"Sponsors?" I ask.

"What _doesn't _this girl know?" Grim asks.

"Sponsors," Will says, "are the people you _want_ to have in these games. They can help you by sending you gifts along the way. Your outfit mainly is what gets you noticed."

"What will our outfits be?" I ask.

"We don't know," Will says, "it's up to your stylist. All of the stylists dress you up according to what your district is know for. Don't worry about 12 though, they always get dressed up as coal miners. Stupid stylists can't be creative. They never get any sponsors. So it's one less competition you don't have to worry about."

"Ooh look!" Grim says, "the re-play of The Reapings are on! Let's watch!" We all turn our attention to the screen, as it starts with District 1, going down. In the first District, the girl tribute is some girl named Glimmer, with long, beautiful golden hair. She's very pretty, but has a very proud, evil face. She's not someone to be friends with. Next is the boy, someone named "Marvel." He too has the same proud face, and short, cropped, dirty-blonde hair.

Then it goes to District 2. These two have very haunting faces. The girl tribute's name is Clove. She has many freckles, and long black hair that's in a braid. The boy tribute is very tall and muscular, called "Cato." He has short, blonde hair, and they both wear a face that says, "I'm ready." These are the faces of all the "Career" District Tributes. Although it's against the law, they train for the Hunger Games their whole life. They actually _want_ to be in it. That's why most of the victors are from the Career Districts.

District 3, and 4 pass by, with no faces that really pop out. Then comes District 5. The boy is just some regular boy, but the girl stands out to me. She has red long hair, and has an odd-shaped face. It sort of looks likes the facial structure of a fox. I don't really catch her name though, it goes by too fast. Then District 8 goes. Then District 9. Then District 10. And finally, my district. District 11.

I can't bare to watch. I watch as I take a gulp and walk up to the stage, scared for my life. But then, something happens. They don't call Turn's name. Instead, they call Thresh's. "Huh?" I ask.

"When you were out cold they re-filmed that part," Will tells me.

"It was too dramatic," Grim said, "we don't want the Capitol to think less of us like they do with District 12. So they just acted as if Thresh's name was called all a long.

"But that's lying," I say.

"Tough love baby," Alana says.

"But Thresh _volunteered_," I say, "he didn't get chosen. That's not fair to him!"

"Look," Grim says, "Thresh clearly _wanted_ this. We can't have the Capitol thinking that we train our kids like they do in the Career Districts. That just will not do!"

"I didn't _want_ this," Thresh says angrily, yet softly. He gets up from the table and leaves, going to his room.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" Will asks Grim.

"My mom tells me not to cuss," I whisper softly.

"That's because you're twelve years old," Will says.

We're so caught up in our conversation, that we barely notice the last Reaping. District 12. "Prim Everdeen," a tall woman calls out. She wears a large soft pink wig, with a hot pink pencil skirt and a matching light pink top with a hot pink jacket. She has pink swirls coming from her eyes, and sparkly, hot pink, fake eyelashes. Her face is powdered white, and she looks absolutely absurd. I laugh at the site of her.

"Don't make fun of Effie!" Grim says protectively. Will and I look at each other, and we both giggle. On the screen, a girl my age walks up. She has long blonde hair, and wears a pretty blue shirt with a white skirt. The shirt is too large for her, poking out of the back giving her a duck tail. She looks terrified. Even more terrified than I was.

"Prim!" a voice yells, "Prim!" The camera turns to a girl, who looks about sixteen. She wears a short-sleeved blue dress, and her hair is braided perfectly to the side, in one, long, beautiful braid. The Peacekeepers hold her back, and then she yells, "I volunteer!" Everything gets quiet, and the Peacekeepers let her go. "I volunteer as tribute!"

"Well," Effie says, "we haven't asked for volunteers yet, but if you're that anxious. The girl walks up to the stage, and Effie asks, "and what's your name dear?"

"Katniss Everdeen," she says quietly into the microphone.

_Katniss Everdeen._

"Ah, the girl's sister I see," Effie says, "guess you couldn't let her have the spotlight, now could you," she laughs. This makes me mad. How rude of her! She was doing something nice for her sister! And she thinks she wanted the _spotlight_? Stupid Capitol people. They're just dressed so ridiculously, and are so un-reasonable.

"And now for the male tribute," Effie says. She puts her hand in the bowl, and picks out a piece of paper. "Peeta Mellark." A look of panic spreads across Katniss's face. This "Peeta" kid walks up to the stage, and he too looks scared. His blonde hair is gelled up, and he wears a buttoned up, long sleeved, white t-shirt, with a black tie, and long black pants.

"Well," Effie says, "shake hands." The two shake hands, and then Effie says, "Ladies and gentlemen. I present to you, the two tributes, of District 12! Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark!"


	3. Apology

**My Dearest Apologies**

Hello readers! I know you're probably pretty shocked to see an email with an update from me! I want to start out by saying how deeply sorry I am for now updating in what seems like a decade. Unfortunately my computer had crashed, so I was writing all of my stories off a dinosaur laptop which crashed every five minutes. Then that broke, and I was left computerless. But at last, I have a new (and quite fast if I might add) computer! I transferred my old files, and now I can finally update! Don't worry, I have a few chapters after the ones I posted that I've been saving, and have continued my stories on my phone. Now to copy and paste for an hour! (Yikes!) But I want you guys to know that even if it's months before I update (which it should not be because that is RIDICULOUS), that I will ALWAYS update and never just stop a story without telling you guys. It's no longer Summer for me, and school's started up again so it's been harder to update, but I will try my best! I hope I haven't lost any readers and that the wait was well worth it! I will try to put some new chapters up tonight, and if not then definitely tomorrow. I must go now, I have hours of writing to do. (And maybe some new stories….ooh…..) Thanks for being so awesome!

Read, Rate, Review

-FallingFantasy


End file.
